


Ordinarily Extraordinary

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a grumpy 25 year old workaholic with no social life and the annoyingly perfect man who insists on sitting on his bench, which develops into something neither of them thought was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colbalt Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Colbalt+Wires).



> A six part story!  
> Enjoy <3

Sitting by the fountain in the centre of the park that is nestled in amongst the towering skyscrapers that look like great shards of glass reaching towards the clouds, sits a bench. To most people it is a very unremarkable bench. It is wooden, and plain, a wrought iron frame filled with planks of smooth wood. It sits there, by the fountain in the park, every day, watching as the busy inhabitants of the city walk past, or jog past or even hold hands and sit on the edge of the fountain. It watches the sun come up and the moon go down, seasons pass, years fly by. Occasionally someone sits on it. Unremarkable. Just like every other park bench.

**Wednesday, 26th of October**

Xephos pulled his scarf up a little higher and hid his nose in it, before driving his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat. He walked slowly compared to some of the other people hurrying along the cracked path, admiring the vibrant colours that filled the park, piles of orange and yellow leaves sitting atop the frosted grass, hints of lush green poking out from underneath its thin white blanket, all sitting beneath a crisp blue sky. The chilly breeze nipped at his exposed skin, dancing over his nose and ears, but it didn’t bother him. Here, outside of stuffy boardrooms and cramped offices, it was peaceful, every sound hushed and quiet. He paused and listened to the burble of the icy water in the fountain, the faint tweeting of birds, the pounding of joggers feet along the pavement. He nodded to a few people before branching off of the main path, stepping back a bit before stopping in front of his favourite park bench, the one that was never too warm or too cold, that had the perfect view over the bare limbed trees framing the fountain, the one that he could easily walk too in five minutes from the office. He settled down on the aged wood, a slight smile gracing his lips as he breathed out and relaxed, tension seeping out of his shoulders as he sat on the park bench, warm inside his thick coat. The doctors had been right, he had been getting far to stressed with work, as proven by the stomach ulcer that had set him back a few months ago. They had told him to take some time every day to relax, before the stress built up and he did some serious damage to himself, that he was far too young to have been admitted into hospital, and he should be out enjoying his life, instead of shortening it in meeting after meeting. The yoga hadn’t worked, his long limbs too gangly to contort into the shapes they were meant to, and he’d given up on learning the piano after it only made him even more stressed. He had tried everything to calm down, only succeeding in winding himself up more and more until his boss had finally told him to take the day off and do something,  _anything_ , to relax. He had found himself lost, unused to having so much time and no schedule to follow, so he took a walk. It was how he had found this little park, found the perfect park bench, worked out that he could easily walk here in 5 minutes from the office, that was five there and 5 back, 10 minutes, with a 20 minute stay, 30 minutes, so could he please have half an hour off every morning if that wasn’t too much trouble? His boss had complied happily, glad he had finally found something that he enjoyed and could actually take away from the stress that built up every day.

Xeph loved his job, he really did. It was his life, and all his friends were a part of the office. Besides he enjoyed solitude more than cramming himself into sweaty nightclubs, prefered reading a good book by the fire to getting smashed off his face until he didn’t even know his own name. His mother had always told him he was different, wise beyond his years. His schools had always told him he was a workaholic, and a perfectionist, and he’d get far in life. He supposed they were both right. Maybe there was such a thing as fate. It still made him 25, single, and a bit odd to most people. What could he say? He loved his work.

His phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him to the fact his 20 minutes was over and he huffed slightly, fiddling with the screen for a moment before standing and making the journey back to the office, shoes scuffing slightly as he made his way back along the path, leaving the colours of autumn behind for the dull greys of the concrete jungle he called home, and for the first time in a long while he felt reluctant to go.

He loved his job.

**Thursday, 27th of October**

He made his way down the path again, nodding his head at the few people who were braving the weather to come down to the park, a few hardy cyclists and joggers and the occasional dog walker with an over excited labrador who wanted to make friends with his foot. He kept his head down against the biting North wind that chilled him to the bone and stung his eyes. He hurried along, pulling his coat further around himself and burying as much of his face as he could into the scarves he had wrapped around his neck. His fingers felt numb in his pockets, he really should remember to buy some gloves, and he clenched his toes as he walked to make sure they weren’t about to fall off. The frost was thicker today, covering everything with a layer of ice, the sun hidden behind the heavy grey sky, too weak to warm the earth and melt the frost. He hurried over to the bench, settling down on it quickly as he rubbed his hands together. He’d made the walk in four minutes today, which gave him a little longer to admire the harshly beautiful landscape. Everyone at the office thought he was crazy, trudging out into the bleak weather just to sit on an old park bench and watch the world for 20 minutes, but in the few weeks Xeph had been doing it he had come to realise it was the highlight of his day, something he truly enjoyed doing, something that actually took his stress away. It became part of his ritualistic day, a brief window that allowed him to forget about the next meeting, his lack of sleep, his  long days, whether there were enough groceries in the fridge or not, when the  _next_  next meeting was … It was here he could relax, here where he could step back into a tranquil bubble away from his fast paced life. Xeph shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, shoulders slumped forward and muscles aching painfully. This little park bench was growing on him, a place of calm, where the beauty of peace and quiet could really be apprecia-

'I'd see a good masseuse if I were you. The tension in your back can't be doing you any favours.' A low voice filled his ears, full of annoyingly smooth tones and hidden lilts that revealed a soft accent. The voice was velvety, like rich hot chocolate, and it made Xeph want to turn around and hit the owner. No one should be allowed a voice like that. He felt the bench creak slightly as weight was applied, marking that the owner of the annoying voice had sat his annoying butt down on  _his_ bench. He turned and opened his eyes, scowl already in place as he opened his mouth to kindly ask Mr Annoying Voice to move. Words refused to come out, leaving his mouth hanging open. Mr Annoying Voice also happened to have an annoyingly nice body and even more annoyingly handsome face, strong features scattered lightly with freckles, thick waves of perfectly styled auburn hair and a gappy smirk that almost sent Xeph to an early grave right there and then. He looked liked he’d just stepped off a glossy magazine cover, not a hair out of place. He watched him for a moment as he lifted the cardboard cup to his lips and sipped, steam rolling off of it as the hot dark liquid ran over annoyingly perfect lips, his annoyingly perfect adams apple bobbing accordingly. It had to be a crime to look that good while drinking coffee. It had to be a crime to look that good full stop.

Xeph almost slapped himself for acting like a teenage girl.  He breathed deeply, pulling together the last of his dignity as the scowl returned to his face, ignoring Mr Annoyingly Perfect’s annoyingly perfect chuckle.

He had to find some better adjectives.

‘Excuse me, but would you mind vacating this bench. You’re interrupting the peace.’ He watched Mr Annoyingly Perfect (he couldn’t keep calling him that) chuckle again, dark eyes gazing out over the park, the soft light revealing little golden flecks burnish- He was not studying a strangers eyes. A complete, annoyingly perfect, strangers eyes.

‘You shouldn’t scowl like that either. Or else you’ll get wrinkles. Unless you want wrinkles. Which would be odd but I’m not judging you.’ His mouth nearly slipped open again. How could this man be so impertinent? And he was completely ruining the only 20 minutes of peace Xeph allowed himself in a day (any more would be selfish).

‘I certainly do not want wrinkles! Now don’t you have somewhere to be that happens to not be this park bench?’ Mr Annoyingly Perfect shrugged his shoulders, something that looked entirely unnatural on him, settling back into the smooth wood of the bench as he sipped his coffee again and wrapped his long fingers around it.

‘Not particularly. Besides I like this bench. And you seem alright, for a grumpy old man.’ Xeph fumed. This … idiot … What right did he have to infiltrate Xeph’s free time, to ruin the little sanctuary, the haven he had built up outside of the office?

‘I am not grumpy! Or old!’ Another chuckle. This man was eating away at his precious minutes, devouring them from him. He couldn’t afford to waste them, especially not on some stupidly perfect person who apparently had all the time in the world to meander around and drink coffee. Well some people have jobs to do!

He stayed quiet, hoping that in a few minutes this man would drink his coffee and leave, that he was just pausing at the nearest bench momentarily, that very soon he would collect himself and leave Xeph alone. Forever. But the seconds ticked away, blending into minutes. The man stretched out his legs and finished off his coffee with a satisfied sigh, tossing the cup almost too perfectly into the bin near them.

Then he started humming.

Xeph almost growled in frustration, leaning forward slightly to catch the man’s attention again. ‘Excuse me Mr …?’ He was going to rip the wry smirk right off of that man’s face.

‘Just call me Ridge. Everyone else does.’ He gestured grandly to the empty park.

‘Mr Ridge.’

‘Just Ridge.’

‘Ridge, right.’ Stupid name. Not as if he could talk after his parents had named him  _Xephos_ of all things, but still. It was a stupid name. For a stupid person. Who was interrupting his time. ‘Would you mind moving?’

‘Of course not.’ He almost sighed with relief, settling back into the warmth of his coat as he closed his eyes again. There was some shuffling, but no familiar creak of the bench, no shift in weight. He opened one eye. Mr Annoyingly Per-  _Ridge_  had shuffled a little further along the bench, cramming himself into the far end. Xeph nearly howled in frustration. Instead he coughed and drew Ridge’s attention away from the swanky looking piece of technology in his hand. ‘You know it’s rude not to tell me your name back Mr …?’ He ignored the question, leaving it hanging awkwardly in the air until golden eyes swept back up to look at him. He cursed his fluttering heart, before swallowing and steadying his voice. He needed to be firm, that would get this man to go away.

‘I think you misunderstood me. I was asking you to leave. Preferably permanently.’ The man slipped his phone back into his pocket and look bemused at Xeph.

‘And why should I do that?’

‘I’m asking nicely. Besides I was here first.’ He realised his mistake too late. Damn. Ridge chuckled again, eyes twinkling as he leant forwards and looked at Xephos.

‘Well isn’t that cute little man.’ He paused, as if thinking hard. ‘I tell you what, I’ll make a deal. I promise to leave this bench right now  _if_  …’ This was it, he was going, finally Xeph would be left in peace- ‘You marry me. What do you say hm?’

‘Whatever it ta- WHAT?!’ He watched Ridge explode into laughter, birds fluttering nervously into the sky at the sound.

‘No need to look so offended.’ Xeph could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, telling him his very unpeaceful 20 minutes were over and it was time to trek back into the world of skyscrapers and stress. With an annoyed huff he rose, swiping at the screen of his phone before pushing his hands back into his pockets and setting off down the path that lead out of the park.

‘Wait! You haven’t given me your answer!’ He swore he would kill that man with his bare hands as he stomped away from the bench, Ridge’s laughter still ringing in his ears.

He loved his job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday, 28th of October**

By the time Xephos had stomped along the path leading up to his favorite park bench, he could already see the sprawling figure of Ridge laid on on his bench, fresh cup of coffee clasped in his hands. For a moment Xeph genuinely wondered how he wasn’t freezing to death, his own huge duffel looking ridiculous compared to Ridge’s thin V neck sweater and shirt. He shook himself slightly. Why should he be bothered about the stupid man who had decided to take up his precious time everyday. If he wanted to catch frost bite then let him. It would free up his bench again.

‘Do you come here everyday?’ He scowled and collapsed on to the frosty wood of the bench as Ridge shuffled up and along, making room for him as he sipped on his coffee. Xeph settled back and breathed deeply determined to enjoy his minutes no matter what.

‘Do  _you_?’ Ridge chuckled and lifted up a small cardboard cup holder, a second steaming cup of coffee balanced in one of the depressions.

‘I brought you coffee. I thought it might wipe the scowl of your face. I wasn’t sure how you like it so it’s black, but I brought milk and sugar just incase.’ Xeph looked at the bitter dark liquid swirling inside the flimsy cup and shook his head. He didn’t like drinking the instant coffee that they served in the stylish little shops all over the city. Ridge shrugged and replaced it on the bench again, an emotion flickering for a moment over his features before it disappeared again.

‘No thank you.’

‘No problem. I didn’t expect you to take it. Probably think I’ve poisoned it.’ Ridge smiled grimly, sipping his own coffee again quietly for a moment. Xeph relaxed. At least he was slightly less insufferable when he was quiet. For a moment he could pretend he was alone on his bench, that nothing had changed, and no obnoxiously perfect man was currently sitting next to him. ‘Did you know that’s how I found this place?’ Xeph was going to scream. Or pull his hair out. Or both simultaneously.

‘No I didn’t.’ He kept his voice cold and curt in some vain hope it would make the man go away. It didn’t work.

‘Mm, I was just buying myself coffee as usual and I looked out of the window and saw this park. I didn’t even know it existed. So I decided to check it out. Got nothing better to do after all. And then there was you, all hunched over on this park bench looking like the black death had struck again and really far too lonely for such a cute guy.’ Xephos resisted the urge to blush. It was just the cold making his cheeks flush, nothing more. Stupid, ridiculously perfect man.

‘I like being alone. It’s peaceful. And you’re ruining that.’ Ridge appeared to completely ignore him, still blathering on regardless.

‘So I came and said hello. Apparently you didn’t appreciate that. I’m really trying here, I honestly don’t know what I am doing wrong. I bring you coffee, I’m polite, I even asked for your name  _before_  I asked you to marry me. Not that I got it. Though you might as well say it, seeing as you’re going to be stuck with me for a while.’ He huffed and shifted as far away from Ridge as possible. ‘Oh come on, I can’t be that bad. I’m just trying to do a good deed here and make you smile. You really shouldn’t frown all the time.’ Was it that much of a crime that he could have  _20 fucking minutes_  to himself without some idiot talking away at him constantly. He sighed heavily and turned to Ridge.

‘Don’t you have a job to get to Ridge? Or at least something that will make you leave me alone?’ Ridge looked pained for a moment, before his mask was pulled back on, grin firmly in place.

‘Nope, you’re stuck with me. Nothing better to do than try and win a smile out of the cute guy sitting all alone in the park. Makes me soumd a little pathetic doesn’t it?’ Xeph didn’t answer. He was too busy being angry at Ridge for calling him  _cute_  for the second time that minute. Very very angry. And trying to work out how someone unemployed could afford a watch with gold hands. And jumpers with peoples names on them.

‘How about we make another deal hm?’ He watched Ridge perk up, already on the second cup of coffee he had bought. Xeph resisted the urge to wince.

‘You mean you  _are_  going to marry me?’ He rolled his eyes and sighed as Ridge smiled winningly at him. He was going to go mad.

‘No. How about if I tell you my name, you leave? Is that a worthy trade?’ Ridge sat back on the bench and drained the last of his coffee, face deep in contemplation.

‘I don’t know … I much prefer sitting here and annoying you.’ Xeph scowled darkly. ‘Oh fine, go on then. I’ll leave you in peace.’

‘Xephos.’

‘That’s an awfully pret-’ Ridge looked blankly at the hand that emerged from deep inside Xephos’ coat pocket, single finger pointing away from the bench. He paused, opening his mouth before shrugging again and shutting it. He finally stood, stretched out slightly, dumped his trash in the bin and started to saunter away from Xeph. He sighed with relief, snuggling back into the warm depths of his coat, relishing the new silence that formed around him.

‘Enjoy your break,  _Xephos_.’ His name rolled over his lips like honey, and Xephos resisted the urge to shiver in pleasure. It had to be illegal to have a voice like that. He watched the figure saunter away along the path and if he felt a pang of regret it drifted away with the slight scent of coffee and cologne, washed away by the peace that settled over him again.

He loved his job.

**Monday, 31st of October**

‘You don’t work on weekends?’ Xephos looked up from his bench at the sound of the now annoyingly familiar voice. He spluttered slightly and nearly fell of the bench in shock. Ridge was …. Ridge was …

‘Like it? It’s Halloween you know, so I’m dressing up.’ It  _was_  a crime to look that good. Especially looking like that. He blinked a few times, opening and shutting his mouth rather like a goldfish before his brain finally kicked in again and he managed to stutter out the words welling up on his tongue.

‘No I don’t work on weekends! I’m not asking to kill myself!’ Ridge chuckled and perched himself on the bench, setting down his - Was that a violin case …? Oh …

‘I don’t know do I? You never seem to do anything but work and sit here on this bench looking gloomy.’ He grinned obnoxiously. ‘Now, you haven’t told me if you like it or not.’ Xeph swallowed thickly, ignoring the drool building up. Was it really Halloween already? Why else would Ridge be dressed up like that? He looked … He looked …

‘You look nice. I suppose.’ He thanked whatever being out there had spared him from total and utter humiliation, even more glad he had a huge duffel coat on at the sight of … well …

‘Nice? That’s a little harsh Xephos …’ Ridge ran his hands down the embroidered waistcoat sitting snugly against his skin, pinstriped trousers stretched tightly over his legs. Xeph forced his gaze upwards, catching Ridge’s sly smirk from under the rakish tilt of his fedora. ‘I’m rather enjoying dressing up like a mobster for the day. Although a few people give the violin case an odd look. Especially when I go to buy coffee.’ It was true, there were plenty of people staring at Ridge, resplendent in 1920’s fashion, sprawled over a park bench with a grumpy companion. Stupid ridiculously good looking man. ‘I would have liked to dress up like this later and go trick or treating, but unfortunately plans have already been made for me …’ He slid closer to Xeph who desperately shut his eyes and squeezed as far away from the obnoxious man as he possibly could. ‘What about you Xeph, would you give me a trick … or a treat …’ His voice was close to Xeph’s ear, low and smooth as the words purred out of soft pink lips …

Xeph stood abruptly, face still flushed as Ridge collapsed into laughter, falling into the space Xephos had once occupied with a soft thump. He buried his face deep into his coat and stormed away, getting as far out of the park as he could, as far away from Ridge and his waistcoats and tight trousers. He slid his phone out as he walked, checking the timer on the screen.

5 minutes. That bastard had stolen 5 precious minutes from him. And all because Xeph couldn’t control his body around a guy in tight trousers with a really,  _really_  nice ass. Breathe. It was fine, all fine. He would up make up the 5 minutes after work, go to the little store tucked away behind the towering buildings of the city, buy himself some of his favourite dark chocolate and relax at home with his new book. He wouldn’t let Ridge get the better of him just because it was Halloween. Stupid holiday anyway.

He loved his job.

**Wednesday, 2nd of November**

Snow flicked into his shoes as he scuffed them along the pavement, sending cold slush into their dark depths to melt against his frozen toes. He was stalling in his walking, already taking a whole minute longer to reach his destination of the park bench he loved. It finally came into view and Xeph was unsurprised to see it full of Ridge. He swore this man was trying to kill him slowly. He sighed and sat down heavily on his end of the bench, turning his head away from Ridge, and ignoring the way he sidled up close to him, deliciously warm even through his duffle coat.

‘So will you marry me then?’ He sighed and squished himself as far into the arm of the bench as he could.

‘I thought you said if I told you my name you leave me alone?’ Ridge chuckled and seemed to shift away from him for a moment, shaking his head as he picked up the simple plastic bag sitting in the snow next to him, propped up against the leg of the bench.

‘Actually I distinctly remember you saying “How about if I tell you my name, you leave?”. There’s no time limit on that Xepphie …’ He scowled at the horrible nickname, but kept quiet, denying Ridge the pleasure of a comeback. ‘Anyway,  _someone_  didn’t turn up to his favorite spot yesterday …’ He looked at Ridge incredulously for a moment.

‘Ridge there was a  _blizzard_  yesterday. A _blizzard_. Tell me you didn’t come out here in that.’ Ridge shrugged and grinned.

‘I might have done. Though you’ll be pleased to know I wore a coat. It was pretty cold. Still I thought you might be here, seeing as you’ve come out  everyday so far no matter what the weather, and I haven’t yet given up on my pledge to make you smile. Ergo, I waited here. In a blizzard. On the bright side I think I actually invented ice coffee. Let’s just say I won’t be doing that again anytime soon.’ He shook his head slightly as he observed Ridge’s cheerful grin and sparkling eyes.

‘You. Stood out here in a blizzard. To wait for some guy you barely know in order to complete your quest of making him smile.’ He nodded like the excited puppies playing in the snow around them. Xeph sighed.

‘Yes. I thought you might turn up, so I could ‘ruin your peace and quiet’ a little bit more. Which reminds me. I saw you in that cute little confectionary store on Monday.’ Xeph frowned.

‘Are you stalking me now?’

‘Touchy. No, it really was just a coincidence that I saw you in there. But seeing as you don’t like coffee it gave me the opportunity to buy something for you that you really do like. Here.’ Ridge reached inside the plastic bag and withdrew a large slab of Xeph’s favourite dark chocolate, proffering it to him with a hopeful look in his eyes.

‘Trying to fatten me up now? This had better not be poisoned …’’ He reached out and took the chocolate, splitting open the shiny foil and offering some back to Ridge, who happily took some of the candy and munched on it.

‘Nawt aht ahhl …’ Xeph winced before Ridge swallowed apologetically and continued. ‘Just thought you might like something else to help you relax.’

‘Well … Thank you.’ They fell into a comfortable silence, punctuated only by the slight rustle of the wrapper as they shared the chocolate and watch the world roll by.

Xeph felt like something was missing. He frowned and popped the last bite of chocolate into his mouth, letting it dissolve on his tongue. He barely noticed Ridge stretch an arm around his shoulders as he slid his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. A string of cusses left his mouth as he jumped up, thanking Ridge again quickly who stared at him blankly, before rushing off, almost jogging along the path cut through the snowfall as he rushed back to work. Curse Ridge, making him late. He’d never been late before, especially not to work, always punctual and never missing a second, even when he was ill. But now some idiot with chocolate had made him late. He hurried through the snow back towards the roar of the city, already forming apologies to his boss on his way.

He loved his job. And no handsome idiot was going to get in the way of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday, 4th of November**

‘You skipped a day again.’ He sighed as Ridge’s familiar figure appeared again through the snow, clasping a small parcel in front of him.

‘And you made me late. So I guess we’re even.’ Ridge cringed and stared at him for a moment.

‘I thought that was what happened. I’m really sorry. Really really sorry. I didn’t mean to make you late Xeph, I really didn’t.’

‘My  _name_  is Xephos.’ He felt awful for making Ridge wince at his harsh tone but he held his ground.

‘Sorry. Ah … Here …’ The small package was thrust towards him as Ridge hung his head. Xephos sighed but took it, unwrapping it carefully to reveal a clear plastic box with a cupcake hidden inside it. He held in his gasp, replacing it quickly with his usual scowl as his eyes scanned the treat. He could see the chocolate sponge hidden beneath the pale blue icing, the word ‘Sorry’ iced over it in white.

‘Do you like it? I was walking home yesterday and I saw this little bakery that I didn’t even know was there and they were selling the most delicious cupcakes so I bought one and Notch it was so good and then I saw that they personalised them and I thought maybe you would like one too, because they taste good and you need de-stressing and what’s better to de-stress than a cupcake, besides the blue icing really reminded me of your eyes. Have I mentioned that you have nice eyes? You have nice eyes, they’re very blue. Just like the icing in fact. So basically the moral of this story is I’m really really sorry, please forgive me?’ Xeph sat there for a moment before carefully removing the cupcake from his plastic container and biting into it. The icing was rich and too sweet, but it complimented the soft chocolate beneath. It was good, very good.

‘Apology accepted. And the cupcake is pretty good too.’ His breath caught as Ridge bent down and wiped a smear of icing away from Xeph’s cheek with his thumb.

‘I can tell, you’re chucking it all over your face.’ Xeph hung his head as his lips twitched slightly, quelling the smile that threatened to well up on to his lips. ‘Hey was that a smile?’

‘Definitely not. You must be seeing things.’ Ridge nodded knowingly, a slight smirk playing across his lips. He looked down at Xeph, noting that he had carefully positioned himself in the centre of the bench, taking up as much room as possible. He stared up at Ridge triumphantly, taunting him with a light smirk.

‘Can I sit down Xeph?’

‘I would love to say yes Ridge but I’m afraid there is just not enough room.’ He watched Ridge sigh, mind whirring behind his golden eyes before he shrugged and sat down. For a moment Xeph stared in confusion at the heavy warmth situated half in and half out of his lap before his body started reacting to it in the most awkward way possible (it really had been a while since anyone had touched him, even platonically). He yelped squeakily, shoving Ridge off as he skittered away to his usual end of the bench, once again glad for his large coat. Now to pray that Ridge hadn’t noticed. He glanced across at Ridge, scowling as he watched the other man shake with laughter.

‘You seriously thought I wouldn’t! You should have seen …. Your face … Priceless …’ He huffed angrily and hid deeper inside his duffle as he felt his phone start to vibrate loudly in his pocket. He whipped it out quickly before it could worsen the situation he was in, stabbing violently at the screen as he stood silently and made to walk away.

‘Ah … Wait!’ Out of nowhere, a large warm hand grabbed his, spinning him back to face Ridge. His hands landed on a strong warm chest, wide eyes staring down as he studied every freckle on the man’s face, every fine hair on his cheek, every groove in his plump pink lips. ‘I wanted to ask you something before you stormed away …’ He quickly disentangled himself from Ridge and stepped back, brushing down his coat before meeting Ridge’s gaze.

‘Yes?’

‘Well … There’s a firework display happening here tomorrow. I don’t want to drag you out late on a Saturday, but I was wondering if you would like to join me? We could just sit here on the bench and relax. I promise I won’t make too much noise. You probably couldn’t hear me over the fireworks anyway.’ The question sent Xephos’ mind reeling. How long had it been since he had gone anywhere on a Saturday night? How long had it been since someone had asked him out somewhere, no matter how platonically? How long had he and Ridge been friendly enough for the redhead to ask him to watch fireworks on their bench? When exactly  _had_ it become _their_ bench? Why was Xephos even considering this? ‘I mean if you had plans you can just tell me. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, I just thought it might be de-stressing for you. Something nice to do-’

‘Fine. Here, 7 o’clock. I’ll leave if you’re late.’ He set off through the snow, head pushed down to avoid showing off the imminent blush forming on his cheeks, leaving Ridge standing there, a little dumb stuck, but with a huge grin on his face.

Xephos loved his job. But he wasn’t so sure that was the only thing he loved anymore.

**Saturday 5th of November**

Xeph fiddled awkwardly with the toggles on his duffle coat as he walked briskly along the snow laden path leading towards the bench by the fountain before doubling back and walking away from the bench again. It was late and cold, bitterly so, the small fountain frozen over in the sub zero temperatures. He kept moving, pacing up and down beside the bench, every so often checking the time on his phone, screen glowing eerily in the darkness. 5 minutes. If he wasn’t here in 5 minutes he was leaving. It was far too cold for him to be out like this anyway. It was such a stupid idea, meeting up with a practical stranger just to do something as silly and childish as watching fireworks. He definitely hadn’t fussed over his clothes, his hair, what to bring, whether Ridge would even turn up … No, he wasn’t worried about any of that. He was just going to wait here and leave as soon as possible when Ridge didn’t turn up. He was only here because he had nothing better to be doing with his Saturday night. Which was a sad statement in itself. A 25 year old workaholic with stress issues and no social life. For a moment he wondered why he couldn’t be like the rest of the people he knew, happily letting pretty females grind up against them in dark clubs filled with strobes, booze and the opportunity of a quick fuck.

Feet crunched through the snow, breaking his train of steadily depressive thoughts about how little social interaction he had (when was the last time he met someone new? It must have been Ridge …). He turned around, Ridge’s trademark grin entering his vision as he walked towards him.

‘You should wear jeans more often. They make your ass look really nice.’ He scowled at Ridge angrily but secretly he was pleased. It hadn’t all been for nothing, Ridge _had_  noticed. ‘It’s certainly an improvement on the slacks you wear to work. You know, I almost expected you to have gone already.’ He sighed and gestured towards the bench for Ridge to sit. They settled down, both cosy in their big coats, eyes already raised towards the sky at the thousands of twinkling stars scattered across the night sky.

‘I almost did. But it’s nice to actually do something with my Saturday for once.’ Ridge nodded knowingly and shifted slightly closer to Xeph.

‘Bit of a social recluse hm? I know that feeling. I don’t like meeting new people, but I get forced to do it a lot. It’s part of the job.’ Xeph frowned and opened his mouth but Ridge shook his head and turned his gaze back to the stars. ‘It doesn’t matter. I know I’d just much rather be here with you on this park bench than being forced into a room packed full with people that I have to be polite to.’ Xeph’s lips twitched slightly and he mirrored Ridge’s action, shifting a little closer to the other man until he could feel the heat radiating out of him as it always seemed to do.

‘I understa-’ A huge boom interrupted them, causing them both to jump in shock as the sky flashed brightly, glowing red for a split second before the golden sparks fell back down to earth again. Ridge cooed happily, eagerly watching the sky as more fireworks exploded above their heads, sending bursts of vibrant colours in every hue above them, fading into glowing embers that rained down. Xephos watched Ridge, how childishly happy he was just to watch the fireworks and stay warm together. At some point Ridge brought out his ready made smores and Xeph produced two thermoses of steaming hot chocolate which they ate silently as the stars looked down on the display from above.

~

'Xeph … Xepphie … Wake up … It's finished now …' Xeph opened his eyes slowly, blinking blearily. His feet were frozen solid, but his head was nice and warm, laying on this really comfortable pillow … He closed his eyes again slowly, sleep lulling him back into it's comforting depths. He gave in happily, letting himself disappear into its beautiful oblivio- 'Don't ignore me! I know you're awake, you've stopped snoring.' Strong fingers carded through his hair and he-  _Fingers?! In his hair?!_  He sat up quickly, reflecting Ridge’s bemused look with one of utter horror. Had he really fallen asleep on Ridge?  _On Ridge?_ And he had just snored? What if he had said something embarrassing, or drooled, or done something he’d regret horribly later? And Ridge had let him sleep on him! Had kept him safe and carded his fingers through his hair and- He sat there for a moment in complete shock, mouth hung open and eyes wide before quickly gathering his things and standing abruptly. Ridge followed his movements with a kind of sadness in his eyes. He opened his mouth as Xeph made to leave but it was too late. He was already hurrying away through the dark and the snow back towards his car, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he had just had the best nap in years on the shoulder of a near stranger on a park bench.

**Tuesday, 8th of November**

He had sat on the bench yesterday, same time as always, but without the usual intrusion of Ridge. He had been surprised but had relished the peace and quiet, quelling the poisonous little thought that had crept into his mind and told him he missed Ridge. He didn’t miss that obnoxious idiot! The peace and quiet were far better, far more relaxing. His 20 minutes crawled by.

He came back on Tuesday, not knowing whether to expect the redhead to appear or not. He hid a smile as he rounded the last corner and saw the familiar figure slouched on the bench. He strode up and settled firmly next to him.

'You missed a day.' The smile he got was weak in comparison to Ridge's usual grin and he was immediately worried. 'Look, if this is about Saturday I'm sorr-'

Ridge shook his head. ‘It’s not.’ Oh.

'Yesterday then.' A slight nod. 'Want to talk about it?' Another shake of the head. Xeph sighed and settled back on to the cold wood of the bench. 'Ever the mystery you are.' He was graced with a quiet chuckle.

'Yes I suppose I am. Not as if you aren't all dark and mysterious either.' Xeph looked across at him for a moment. It was odd that they barely knew each other beyond their names.

'I like it though. It means I can still hate you for ruining my 20 minutes of peace everyday without being sentimentally attached.'

'20 minutes? What do you do that means you need to actually step back and relax like that?' Xeph nodded vaguely towards the looming shadows of the city centre in the distance. 'Ah. So they told you you had to relax?' He nodded again.

'Yes … I started getting ill from the stress so they told me to take a step back everyday and relax if I could. What about you, how did you end up here, on a park bench with a man who acts twice his age?' Ridge chuckled.

'I get bored during the day. I never seem to have much to do so I try and entertain myself. There's only so much daytime television you can watch without killing off your brain cells completely, so I try new things. Then when I get bored of those I usually go for a walk and head into the city. Then I ran into you so now I have my daily trek down here. It's alright though because the coffees better on this side of the city too.'

'Side of the city? How far do you walk?!' Ridge shrugged slightly again.

'An hour or two. I never really keep tabs. I'm just glad to be wasting time.'

'You walk that far to see me for 20 minutes?' Ridge grinned winningly, chuckling a little.

'Why not? Nothing better to do, good exercise, good company and good coffee. What's not to like?' Xeph shook his head in amazement. This man was insane. He'd walked for at least two hours and then waited for 20 minutes in a blizzard for Xeph. He didn't feel he was worth it.

'Can I ask one more question?'

'Go ahead.'

'Why are you always so warm?' Ridge sighed dramatically, slumping forward, and Xephos immediately regretted asking. 'You don't have to-'

'No no, it's fine. A genetic birth defect that means I have a high metabolism. Just another reason I'm different. But I suppose it's useful during winter at least.' Xeph nodded.

'Must be hard in the Summer.' Ridge shrugged again.

'Life isn't all fairy dust and roses.' They fell silent for a moment, both brooding with unspoken thoughts. 'About Saturday …' Xeph winced. He'd known this was coming.

'It doesn't change anything. Nothing happened. We're still just strangers on a bench who barely know each other.' He ignored the hurt look on Ridge's face as he nodded bravely.

'Yes, we're still just bench buddies.' Xeph's phone buzzed in his pocket, an annoying reminder that he had to return to his job. He stood swiftly and turned on his heel before pausing.

'Ridge?' Those breath taking eyes turned up to meet his, and for a moment he literally forgot how to breathe. Damn this man. 'See you later bench buddy.' He gave Ridge a small smile, turning and walking away before he could see the triumphant look that appeared on Ridge's face. He did however, hear him laugh and cheer, completely oblivious to the passerbys that stared at him.

Xeph wasn’t so sure he loved his work after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday, 23rd of November**

Xeph hurried quickly along the path to the bench, bustling past people as the fresh snow seeped into his shoes. For a moment his heart sank as he saw the bench, snow covered and neglected, no familiar figure perched on its wooden planks. Damn it all … He shouldn’t have expected Ridge to wait around for him after disappearing unexpectedly, shouldn’t have assumed he would give up his time to still come down here after two long weeks … He was gone, as any sane person would be. He sighed and made his way over to the bench, quickly brushing off the snow, the cold biting at his fingers. He sat down angrily, ignoring the cold wet seeping through the seat of his coat. He should have told Ridge … Mentioned to him … But how could he have done when he was only told that afternoon … He huffed, scowling deeply. He was so stupid, losing the closest thing he had to a friend and all because he loved his work too much. He watched his shoes scuff angrily into the bitterly cold snow, silently cursing his luck, so engrossed he barely noticed the shadow fall over him.

'Hello stranger. Fancy seeing you here hm? I thought you'd finally got sick of me and found a different park bench. Spent every day searching different benches on the hunt for you. People started to think I was crazy!' He lit up at the sound of the smooth voice, jumping up and pulling Ridge into a hug as he just managed to save his coffee from being annihilated in the process. 'Oof … Looks like someone's glad to see me again.'

'Ridge … I missed you, I'm so sorry …' Ridge chuckled softly, gently prising himself from Xephos with a nod.

'I'm just glad you're back and not gone permanently.' Xeph sat down again, gesturing to the snow laden seat next to him. 'No thanks, I think I'll stand and save my trousers …' He winked and sipped his customary coffee, gazing out over the snow that lay thick over every square inch of the park. 'So … What happened when you disappeared for two weeks and left me on my own?'

Xeph sighed heavily, shoulders heaving inside his duffle coat. ‘Work.’ Ridge nodded cheerfully.

'Thought so. You didn't get ill again did you?'

'No, I got called into a business trip at the last minute on that Tuesday, and I flew out that night. I had no way to tell you that I wouldn't be here so I just had to hope you would still be here when I got back. For a moment I thought you had done what any sane person would and stopped coming.' Ridge laughed. Xeph had never really noticed his laugh before, always passing it off as being loud and annoying. It was of course, loud and annoying but it was also rich and smooth, full of low glossy notes. Xeph decided he rather liked it.

'Well it's a good thing I'm not sane then isn't it? Actually it's a complete coincidence that I was walking past here today. The last thing I had expected to see was you sitting here looking crankier than ever.' A coincidence? Xeph hadn't thought he'd ever had such good luck. Words like Fate ran through his mind, but he ignored them. There was no such thing.

'I did not look cranky!' Ridge chuckled again and sipped his coffee.

'Well you didn't exactly look like a bundle of sunshine either Xepphie.'

‘ _Xephos_.’

'Oh you like it really.' Xeph gave Ridge a small smile which Ridge beamed back at, whole body seeming to fill with happiness. 'You look nice when you smile. Should do it more often. Ooh, and give me your phone.' Xeph was midway through an eyeroll, all set to complain about Ridge's softness when he stopped.

'What?'       

'Phone.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because … Because it's you!' Ridge tossed his coffee cup into the bin and turned back to Xeph, eyes glinting, before he tugged Xephos forcefully into the snow and pounced on him. Passerbys stared in wonder at the two grown men wrestling like children in the snow as they squealed and tumbled over. Finally Ridge sat up, phone clasped triumphantly in his hands as he hit the screen. Xeph sat up and dusted as much snow as he could off of him, smug expression already on his face.

'You have a  _lock_? Who has a  _lock_?’ Xeph resisted the urge to chuckle and prised his phone back from Ridge.

'People who don't want strangers attacking them in the snow. You could have just asked nicely you know. Never hurt anyone to say please.' He looked pointedly at the redhead, but jabbed at the screen anyway, stopping everytime Ridge hovered over him. He could feel the cold seeping in from the snow, but he ignored it, handing Ridge the slip of metal and watching him carefully.

'Who doesn't have pictures on their phone? Now I have nothing to blackmail you with.' He scowled at him for a moment before his phone was thrust back into his hands with a cheery grin, just in time for it to start vibrating. Xeph stood and flicked through his phone quickly. Besides changing his wallpaper to an obnoxious selfie  that Ridge must have taken when Xeph wasn't looking, the only other change he could find was- Oh …

'See, now you have my phone number so you can tell me if you won't make it to the bench and save me trekking down here. And you can call me if you ever feel lonely and need to talk. Because honestly, take out the work contacts from your phone and it leaves … Well … Me. So either all your friends are living in the stone age or you don't have any. Which is not cool Xeph, everyone needs friends, even Mr Grumpy.'

'Good _bye_  Ridge.’ He stood with as much dignity as he could muster and began the walk back to the office, only stopping to pull his phone out from his pocket and admire the newly acquired number in his contacts.

_Ridgeyyy ;) <3_

Xeph wasn’t sure he loved his job at all.

**Friday, 25th of November**

Xeph strolled slowly towards the bench, small smile already planted on his lips. He hadn’t seen Ridge here yesterday, a quick text coming through on his phone to say the redhead couldn’t make it he was at the hospital with his Mum and he was really sorry, would Xeph ever forgive him? He had sat by himself on the bench, once again missing Ridge’s noise and vibrancy, but it was different. At least he knew he was only a phone call away. That evening he had gone to the doctors for a check up, who told him that he was doing tremendously. His stress levels were at an all time low, and the doctors really wanted to know what he was doing so they could try it too. Xeph couldn’t tell them, he just didn’t know. The good news meant a phone call to Ridge however, which meandered into a 4 hour long conversation about cats and superheroes, after which Xeph had finally hung up and had one of the best night’s sleep he’d had in years. He felt different, changed somehow, more relaxed and willing to smile. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he felt happy, and that was all that mattered.

He trudged through the half melted snow that sloshed across the pathway, smile already hovering on his lips. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he slipped it out, swiping across the screen before opening up the message.

**11:34am Fri 25/11**

_From: Ridgeyyy ;) <3_

_To: Xephos (WorkMob)_

**_You’d better be coming! It’s cold standing here waiting! Plus I have a surprise for you … Hurry up!_ **

He shook his head slightly, checking the alarm was still set as he slipped the phone back into his pocket and sped up slightly, smile widening as he saw Ridge already standing by the frozen fountain. He waved an arm to catch his attention, quickly hopping over the snow to reach him.

'Ridge!' He looked up and grinned at Xeph, holding out a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea, which Xeph accepted gratefully.

'How are you? I still can't get over what the doctors said, you're really loosening up!' Xeph nodded happily and sipped on his tea, grateful for the piping hot liquid that warmed him to his toes.

'Yes. For a while they were worried they were going to have to put me on all sorts of medications but apparently I'm getting better anyway. I just wish I knew why.' Ridge looked away for a moment, emotions hidden deep inside his golden eyes before he looked back at Xeph with a smile.

'That's incredible Xepphie … Really amazing …' They stood in silence for a moment, watching over the snow laden bench as they drank their beverages and stamped their feet against the cold hard ground.

'Thank you for the tea … It was a brilliant present.' He watched Ridge chuckle and bin both of their empty cups before returning.

'Actually that isn't my present.' Xeph frowned slightly as Ridge fidgeted nervously, suddenly producing a small bouquet of red roses, the crimson petals stark against the harsh white snow. Ridge thrust them out towards Xeph almost shyly, fingers fiddling with the long green stems. 'Sorry if they're wilting a bit, I don't think they like the cold. And they may be little crushed. Sorry again. You see I was just thinking about when I asked you to marry me and you turned me down, and actually I think people are supposed to ask each other out and go on dates and stuff before they actually get married, but I've never been very good at following what normal people do, and then I saw these flowers and they were so beautiful they reminded me of you so I bought them and I mean I don't even know if you swing this way but I just wanted to ask …' He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'Xeph will go out with me? Like out out. Not just to a park bench. Proper out.' He stood there for a moment, awkwardly thrusting these flowers at Xeph. Eventually he reached out and took them, fingers stroking along the silky petals as Ridge seemed to deflate. It made sense really, he should have known that Ridge was into guys, wearing tight trousers and expensive clothes and complimenting his ass. He'd never mentioned having a girlfriend, or an anyone for that matter, even though it was obvious people fawned over his looks and charm. Which left the question, why the hell was someone like Ridge asking someone like Xeph out? As in out out. Proper out not just to the bench out.

'Oh.' And that was all he could say. He cursed himself as he watched the smooth mask slip on to Ridge's face but not before sadness flickered across his strong features.'Ridge I-'

'No, no, no need to apologise. I understand. It was stupid of me to ask. Keep the flowers though okay? Enjoy them. I suppose I'll see you here on Monday, bench buddy.' He turned and began to walk away from Xeph, head hung low. He cursed silently again, before hopping after Ridge and twisting him around.

Their lips touched.

It was an accident he swore it was. An accident.

It was an accident that he hummed. And that his hand slipped into Ridge’s wavy hair, and the he parted his lips and-

Kissing Ridge was better than he could have ever imagined. Not that he imagined it. Ever. At all. For a moment he felt oddly detached, realising he was making out with the annoyingly perfect stranger from the bench who wasn’t much of a stranger anymore. And the roses were slipping out of his hand. And they were in a park in the snow. And it all felt like some horrible movie cliche. And he was really  _really_  rusty in the kissing department. Luckily Ridge chose that moment to slip his tongue inside Xeph’s mouth, still tasting of bitter coffee, and he was swept away again, all thoughts of the snow and the roses forgotten.

Xeph didn’t know how long they kissed for. It seemed like forever according to the swarm of butterflies in his stomach, but his phone said it was only minutes. They broke away for air, heavy pants that puffed out into clouds as he examined Ridge’s slightly swollen lips. Not bad for someone that rusty. Then again it seemed to come naturally when he was with Ridge.

'I'm not sure I understand why, but yes, I would love to go out with you. As in out out.' Ridge shot him the biggest smile he'd ever seen in his life, one that Xeph couldn't help but return, as he was swept into strong warm arms.

'Good. I would have cried if you kissed me like that just to put me down.' Ridge was already kissing his way down Xeph's neck, leaving his heart thudding and body breathless.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Annoyingly.

'Ridge as much as I am loving this, I have to go back to work …' Ridge's face fell like a chastised child, and he reluctantly detached himself.

'I forgot … Work … Can't you just skip this afternoon? It's a Friday after all.' Xeph sighed and quelled the urge to say yes.

'You know I can't Ridge …'

'But I must see you again!'

'Ridge that accent was awful and probably extremely racist towards the entire Russian population.' They laughed for a moment, happily caught in their own little bubble away from the world.

'Fine, fine. How about tonight? I'll pick you up after work and we can do something together. Hopefully that contains food.'

'Alright, meet me at 6. That's when I'm getting off I think.'

‘ _6?? On a Friday?_ You work too hard. Although of course I shall meet you there. Your Prince Charming will return!’ Xeph rolled his eyes as he pressed his lips briefly into Ridge’s again before he disentangled himself, using every ounce of his willpower to walk away from Ridge and not pin him down into the snow. ‘Wait Xeph! You never actually did tell me where you work? I don’t want to have to trawl the city looking for you!’ He definitely didn’t flush slightly at his mistake. Definitely. It was just the cold.

'Uh, Voxel Towers. Don't be late.' He spun around and hurried back to the office as quickly as he could, well aware he was on the verge of being late  _again_  because of Ridge. He hurried off along the slushy path, too quickly to notice the colour drain from Ridge’s face until he was as white as the snow around him.

~

There was a light tapping on the glass door of his office, interrupting Xeph midword. He sighed and saved the document, glancing up to see a tall dark haired boy waiting anxiously outside his door. Xeph’s brain whirred into action. The new intern. Nilesy or something, if he could remember right. His eyes travelled down to glance at the clock on his desk. 5:55pm. Why was he knocking now of all times? Surely they wouldn’t call a meeting at such short notice on a Friday afternoon? He sighed and nodded at the boy, who let himself in quietly.

'Yes?' The boy fidgeted slightly. Xeph nearly screamed. Why did this have to happen to the one day he had plans? Good plans. Nice plans. Plans involving Ridge's lips.

'Ah, sorry to disturb you Mr Xephos sir …' The boy's scottish lilt was almost as endearing as his nervous disposition. 'But I've been told to inform all senior management that the … the acting CEO will be here in approximately 5 minutes.' Xeph's stomach dropped.

‘ _What!?_ ' The boy nodded, sending his black locks bobbing, long pale fingers anxiously pushing his glasses back up his nose.

'Mr Rythian received a call a couple of minutes ago.'

'Thank you Nilesy.' The boy let himself out quietly, as Xeph sat there stunned. The mysterious acting CEO? He hadn't been seen in Voxel Towers since before Xeph had started. And that was 3 years ago! What the hell was he doing here now? Xeph bit back a curse. Why today? This would hold him up for sure. There were checks to be done, the man would want a tour, probably want to check the books, there would be a board meeting which he would need to attend … Xeph nearly cried. He would kill this mysterious man. Or at the very least decline going to the meetings and pass it off on to one of his lackeys. He sent a quick text to Ridge, informing him he might be late -very late- before heading out on to the main floor, already filled with panicking executives. It was going to be a long night.

~

Xeph still wasn’t sure how they had managed to sort most things out in 4 minutes, but by the time he was ushered out on to the steps outside the building, everything seemed to be fine. As fine as they were going to get at least. The small group of senior management dedicated as the welcoming party stood frozen in their designated places, holding their breath behind their smiles as security officers milled around, diverting the few pedestrians still gathered around the red ropes. Tension hung thick in the air, almost tangible, choking in Xeph’s throat. He looked around desperately wondering if there was any way at all he could sneak away from this and get to Ridge. There was literally nothing he wanted to do more. He risked a glance down at his watch. 6:03pm. He was keeping Ridge waiting. This was horrible. There was no way Ridge would forgive him for this, not on their first official date. He bit back a growl of frustration, feeling the gaze of Rythian boring into him. At least he _thought_  he hadn’t made any sound. Still, he didn’t want to risk the wrath of the Executive Director. No one did.

He frowned slightly as the sound of an engine roaring in the distance reached his ears. He turned briefly to glance at Rythian who nodded slightly. This was it. The acting CEO. The welcome team simultaneously straightened up, even the slouching security guards making an effort to look professional. They heard it before they saw anything, the growl of the engine reaching a peak before a black blur whizzed down the avenue, screeching to a halt outside the building. Everyone leant forwards, craning their necks to get a glimpse of the man, but the tinted windows hid him from sight. The sleek car screamed attention and wealth. No doubt the man inside was as equally pompous and flashy.

Xephos already disliked him.

The engine slowed down to a purr and then cut out. Everyone held their breaths. The helix doors swirled open smoothly, revealing the most important man in the city. Xephos’ mind wandered to Ridge, probably frantically calling his phone and wondering where he was. 6:06pm.

Then his heart stopped.

He could feel it literally skip a beat. Blood pounded in his ears. Rythian rushed forwards to greet the CEO with a rare smile as the man stepped smoothly out off the car and chucked the keys at Lalna, their R and D exec with a wink. The noise that Xeph made was not human. Fortunately everyone was far too busy fussing over the new CEO to notice. Or to notice he had frozen and looked like he was going to faint.

Ridge. It was Ridge. Ridge was the CEO. Ridge the CEO of his company. Ridge the guy on the bench. Ridge the man he had kissed only a few hours before. Ridge the man he had fallen asleep on while they watched a firework display together. Ridge.  _Ridge._

For a moment anger welled up inside him before it was swept away again on the tides of shock. Ridge’s golden eyes threw him a quick wink before he was swamped again by the welcoming team all grovelling in front of him. Rythian fought to keep everyone in order, eventually succeeding in hauling Ridge out of the whirlwind of movement around him that somehow he managed to look completely at ease in. He really was annoyingly perfect. He just smiled and seemed to listen to everyone at once, always perfectly polite and constantly interested in even the most trivial topic. Xeph realised he still hadn’t moved from his spot, mouth hung open in shock. He suddenly felt terribly insignificant, next to this clever, rich, impossibly good looking man. Who he was apparently dating. And the suit. It clung to him in all the right places, and probably cost as much as his yearly pay check and yet Ridge wore it like his usual jeans and jumper. Xephos wanted to just rip it from his body and shag him right there. He was pretty sure most of the management team were thinking the same. Even the straight ones.

Xephos was in love. With his boss. With the annoying guy from the bench. With _Ridge_.

‘Gentlemen  _please.’_ Rythian had finally managed to get everyone back into line with his infamous glare, giving Ridge some space. He just smiled, that annoyingly perfect smile that seemed to sit so naturally on those perfect lips. For a moment Xeph found it hard to believe this was the same man who had brought him a cupcake. A  _cupcake_. ‘I’m so sorry about this Sir, I don’t know what is coming over our  _senior management team_.’ Ridge chuckled slightly and glided forwards to shake all of their hands.

‘No no, it’s fine honestly. I had expected there would be a bit of an uproar. It has been a while since I’ve shown my face.’ Rythian gave him another rare smile.

‘Don’t worry about it Sir, we have managed to keep the company running.’

‘I can see that. You are all doing a brilliant job.’ The entire team seemed to swell with pride. Except Xeph, he was still frozen in place. Stupid brain.

‘Well, where would you like to start Sir? We can organise a meeting, or give you a tour? Everything should be in perfect working orde-’ Ridge waved his hand gracefully, cutting Rythian off.

‘None of that will necessary Rythian. I’ll leave them all to your capable hands. You seem to be handling everything fine.’ He smiled and Xeph thought he heard someone faint. It may have been Nilesy. Or Lalna for that matter. Rythian would be annoyed if it was. ‘I will however, need a word with your Finance Director. I believe he’s here?’ Rythian nodded and gestured to Xeph. Oh. He swallowed thickly and stumbled forwards, glad when Ridge placed a hand on his lower back, warm and steadying. He focused on breathing, and not on the delicious warmth radiating out of Ridge, not on his tight slacks and tailored jacket, not on his perfect hair and perfect smile and perfect- ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr …?’ Xeph nearly mentioned that Ridge should bloody  _know_  his name before he caught on. He quickly shook the proffered hand and mumbled something vaguely comprehensible. Ridge nodded, smiling at him before turning to Rythian. ‘What a lovely name. Well if you will all excuse us, I need to talk to him in private.’

Rythian nodded. ‘Of course, finances are an important part of the company. I’ll have a conference room set up right awa-’ Ridge cut him off again. Rythian smouldered. No one cut Rythian off. Even the CEO.

‘Thank you but that won’t be necessary. I’ll see you all again at some point. Now-’ He gestured to the car. Xeph’s vision swam. He felt sick, like this was a horrible nightmare and he would wake up at home. His stomach churned and heaved, feet barely coordinating with his brains demands.  

‘Ridge what are yo-’ He tried to hiss at the man, avoiding the shocked gazes of the rest of his friends, but Ridge pushed him firmly towards the car, ushering him inside and shutting the door. Xephos could hear his muffled departure and still see some of the incredulous faces outside. He had never been more glad for tinted windows. He waited for a moment, watching as Lalna tossed the keys back to Ridge before he swung into the car, waiting for the door to close before his lips attacked Xeph’s.

‘What the _hell_  is going on Ri-’ He tried to stay mad. He really did. But Ridge was so damn  _distracting._

‘I’m  _so sorry_  that took so _long_. I honestly didn’t expect Rythian to blather on like that. And also sorry that I was late to start with. I must have worried you … I just had a bit of inner turmoil about how to come and decided to throw on this old suit at the last moment. I was going to try and sneak in but Rythian would have spotted me. Hence, suit.’ Xeph nearly choked.  _Old?! Thrown on?!_  He was going to kill Ridge. After he regained his higher brain functions of course. Which by the way his lips were moving down his neck, wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. He pushed Ridge back lightly, even more glad of the windows now that most of the management team seemed to be placing bets on what was happening inside the car.

‘Care to explain Mr  _CEO_?’ Ridge looked back at him apologetically, a hand rising to rub at his neck awkwardly.

‘Oh yes … Sorry about that … I would have told you honestly, but I had no idea you worked for me. Technically. It’s a … Family business.’ He looked down, fingers fidgeting awkwardly. Xeph sighed. How was this the same man who had just given most of the management team boners? He looked like a four year old being told he couldn’t eat the cookies while they were still hot.

‘It was … Just a complete and utter shock that’s all. No need to look so sad. I suppose I can get over the fact I’m dating my boss.’ He flashed him a small smile, settling back into the smooth leather seat as Ridge smiled and tugged off his tie, starting the engine before revving it obnoxiously and roaring away, leaving everyone on the pavement stunned in the cars wake, ties flapping in the wind. ‘Where are we heading?’

Ridge grinned at him, and threw the car into a 180 degree spin, tyres screeching on the road before they zoomed back past the management team again.

‘Ridge! Was that really necessary? I think I almost had a heart attack!’ Ridge laughed and smoothly changed gears, thankfully slowing down again as he turned a sharp left, the streets outside zooming past as the car purred beneath them.

‘Maybe not necessary, but it  _was_  fun. And as for where we’re going, that’s up to you. We can go anywhere, have a really fancy posh dinner or eat a microwave meal in my living room. Whatever you want.’ Xeph cringed but rolled his eyes.

‘While staying inside sounds good, there is no way we are eating microwave meals. I’ll cook something if I have to.’ The car screeched to a halt at the traffic lights, Ridge taking the opportunity to lean over a kiss Xeph so softly he felt his breath catch in his throat.

‘You _cook_?’

‘You like  _cars_?’ Ridge laughed and shrugged.

‘Each to their own I suppose. It doesn’t make me love you any less.’ Xeph rolled his eyes, lips twitching into a smile as he laid his head on Ridge’s shoulder.

Xeph loved his job. And apparently that included Ridge too.

**Tuesday 29th of November**

Xeph sat on the now familiar bench in the park, still warm despite the cold. His duffle was still drying at home after their snowball fight in Ridge’s ‘yard’ that was more like a few fields and a forest, Ridge chivalrously giving Xeph one of his own (unused) coats. His house was huge as Xephos had expected, filled with sprawling rooms and crazy modcons. They had spent Friday evening holed up in one of his kitchens, eating and talking and watching the worst possible romcoms Ridge could find on the 611 channels at his disposal ( _611_. Who even needs that many channels?). It had been wonderful, watching the first flakes of fresh snowfall patter silently against the windows as they had sipped hot chocolate and curled up together. Eventually Ridge had untangled them, driving Xeph home, leaving him with a parting kiss on his doorstep.

Ridge had been busy on Saturday, but had Rythian ( _Rythian_  of all people.) deliver a package to him in the evening. The Swede had been suspicious of his task at first, but Xephos had assured him it was just a finances task they had discussed on Friday, distracting him with questions about Lalna and cups of tea. Eventually he had left and Xeph had opened the parcel eagerly to reveal a gorgeous slim fit suit and a note in ridiculously perfect handwriting (No prizes for guessing who it was from) telling him he would pick him up at 7:30 on Sunday. He definitely hadn’t spent hours fussing over how he looked before Ridge had swept up to his doorway looking completely dashing in his tux and taken Xeph to dinner in Montalbano’s, the new fancy Italian restaurant. He’d even paid for the bill.

Xephos was hopeless in love.

He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the warm fabric of the coat, ignoring the few flakes of snow that clung to his lashes. He felt the bench creak slightly and shift as Ridge sat down, soft lips pressing quickly into his cheek as his own twitched into a smile behind his scarf. He opened his eyes slowly as a warm arm curled around his shoulders, shifting over to snuggle in close to Ridge, carefully taking the proffered cup of tea in his hands. He fought for a moment to push down his scarves before raising the cup to his lips and sipping gently, snuggling closer into Ridge as the cold air tingled over his exposed face, steam from the tea drifting up and curling around him.

‘You do look terribly adorable all bundled up like that darling.’ He scowled and tried shuffle away from Ridge, squeaking as he pulled him back in close to his body. He sipped his tea angrily as Ridge laughed and peppered him with kisses, ignoring the looks they got from curious passerbys. ‘Did you just-’

‘I  _didn’t_ squeak. I can always go back to office Ridge, don’t push it.’ He laid his head Ridge’s shoulder, glad he had actually bothered with a jacket for once.

‘You read my mind … Though I’d like to see you try. You love me far too much to go back to grumpy old Rythian.’ He rolled his eyes as Ridge chuckled for a moment longer. ‘I wonder why we still come here? It’s not like we don’t see each other almost every day anyway, and I would say your stress has been greatly reduced recently. I mean look at you, all happy and smiling all the time. Do we really need to freeze on this bench for 20 minutes a day?’ Xeph huffed slightly, but a small smile crept on to his lips ruining his scowl.

‘You never complained before! And also I think Rythian  _might_ get suspicious if I suddenly stopped coming out here. Besides it’s still pretty, and it holds good memories.’ Ridge laughed and sipped his coffee, golden eyes turned out over the park.

‘Look who’s going soft on me now? Although I suppose you’re right. This bench has seen a lot. Remember when I brought you that cupcake? I honestly thought you were never going to talk to me again just because I made you late.’

‘I do remember. You practically babbled at me for minutes and then _insisted_  I ate this cupcake. It was a good cupcake though, I will admit that.’ Ridge hummed happily, nodding slightly before resting his head on Xeph’s.

‘I’m glad you liked it. I probably should visit that bakery again soon. Their cupcakes were divine …’ They fell into comfortable silence, keeping each other warm on their bench as the snow fell silently around them.

‘Xeph …?’ The peace never lasted with Ridge around. But Xeph learnt to love it anyway.

‘Yes Ridge?’

‘Remember when I asked you to marry me?’ He sat up and leaned across until his lips brushed the soft pink ones he now knew so well.

‘I do …’ Ridge burst out laughing. Xeph sighed. Poor choice of words. Again.

‘So you  _will_ marry me?’ Xeph felt his phone vibrate and stood, shaking the small mounds of snow from his shoulders. Ridge looked hurt but didn’t move to stop him as he usually did.

‘I’ll think about it. See you later Ridge.’ He smiled at him, starting out along the path that cut through the snowy park that lead back to Voxel Towers.

‘7 o’clock! Don’t be late!’ He smiled and blew him a kiss, before spinning around and hurrying back to his work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday, 17th of December**

Xeph was glad for once that Ridge had his arm wrapped firmly through his, practically holding him up as they made their way back to their bench, trudging through the knee deep snow. Ridge was still spilling apologies over his lips as Xeph retreated deeper inside his coat, nose deep inside his scarves.

‘Ridge …’ He felt him flinch and turn to Xeph with an apologetic expression.

‘Yes?’

‘Stop it. I’m fine. I’m not complaining am I?’

‘No … Bu-’

‘Then stop apologising …’ Ridge sighed and kissed his cheek gently, falling silent as they walked the last bit to the bench. Xeph sighed in relief as they rounded the last loop in the path and it came into view, limping the last bit before lowering himself onto the bench with a wince. Ridge hovered nervously around him, but he waved off his apologies and tugged him down to sit next to him, curling into his warm body. They hadn’t made it to the bench in a while, the deteriorating weather making it hard to come and sit down and relax. But today was a break in the blizzards, full of watery blue skies and crisp winds. Besides Xeph needed to get out, he had been cramped inside far too much lately, caught between work and Ridge. Not that he minded. Much. But it was still nice to come back to the bench and just watch the world.

‘Xeph … I  _am_  sorry …’ This man was impossible. He almost growled at him, burying his face further into his shoulder.

‘Ridge, you have nothing to be sorry for. If it was that bad I would have said something at the time. But actually it was far too amazing for me too say anything. I knew what I had coming. Now shut up before I have to kiss you quiet.’ Ridge chuckled weakly and pressed a quick kiss to his hairline.

‘Is that a promise? Because I might keep talking in that case …’ Xeph huffed and closed his eyes as Ridge curled an arm around him and cuddled him close. ‘I’m sorry Xe-’ He groaned and flopped back away from Ridge, who flinched and grabbed at him, trying to hold him upright.

‘You’re impossible! Just stop! Look Ridge, did you or did you not enjoy it?’ He watched Ridge blush lightly and cast his eyes upwards to the pale blue sky.

‘I did.’

‘And I enjoyed it. That’s all there is too it. So stop apologising! I’m never doing it again with you if you’re going to be like this afterwards.’ The apology already halfway out of Ridge’s mouth stopped abruptly and Xeph smirked to himself. He knew how to get Ridge. He paused before twisting around, dangling his feet over the end of the bench with a grunt as he laid his head back in Ridge’s lap. He looked up, meeting Ridge’s amused expression, as he studied the strong planes of his face scattered with freckles.  Long fingers carded through his hair and he relaxed back into the touch as he looked back out over the snow covered park.

‘You know you’re beautiful don’t you? And I am sorry. There, last time I’ll say it.’ He couldn’t help but smile at Ridge, leaning up to press kisses to his jaw.

‘Oh give over Ridge, it’s not as if you aren’t bloody perfect yourself.’ Ridge chuckled and leant down to catch his lips firmly, probing for entrance. Xeph gave in, humming happily for a moment before breaking the kiss to murmur against Ridge’s lips. ‘Thank you darling …’ He sighed and flopped back into Ridge’s lap, ignoring Ridge’s amused expression.

‘I really took it out of you hm?’ Xeph would still kill him.

‘You realise there’s only a week until Christmas?’ Ridge frowned.

‘Really? Time flies. We should probably go and get things for people …’ He gestured vaguely and Xeph couldn’t help the smile that crept on to his lips.

‘That was a little ambiguous Ridge. We should probably make some lists and go shopping one day … Though what I’m supposed to get you I don’t know. What do you get the man who has everything hm?’  He watched Ridge’s eyes glint for a moment before he broke out into a horrible rendition of ‘All I want for Christmas is you’, until Xeph squirmed and clapped his hands to his ears, squealing for Ridge to stop. They both collapsed into fits of laughter, echoing around the bleak park as they curled up again. ‘Seriously though, what am I supposed to get you? You are almost impossible to buy for.’

Ridge looked thoughtful for a minute, eyes staring deep into Xeph’s like molten gold pools, so close he could make out every fleck of colour. ‘Something unique. Something I can’t buy. Something you’ve made yourself.’ Xeph paused before smiling and kissing him gently.

‘That sounds perfect. Must be one of your saner moments.’ Ridge nodded with a slight smirk.

‘I might have to copy that for you too. I know I could get you pretty much anything, but gifts from the heart are always nicer right?’

‘I don’t know Ridge … I wouldn’t mind a new Lamborghini …’ Ridge chuckled, holding Xeph close into him.

‘Well aren’t you just hilarious.’ Xeph shook his head and snuggled in closer, eyes sliding close as the cold air tingled over his skin. ‘ Are you sure you’re alright? This bench can’t be too comfortable?’ He was going to cry if Ridge asked him again. He did get terribly overprotective sometimes.

‘It’s fine, you’re here. And I told you to stop worrying! Honestly it’s like having a second mother.’

‘I am not your mother. Just your possessive boyfriend.’ Xeph chuckled and shook his head.

Maybe he didn’t love his work after all.

**Sunday, 1st of January**

'Do you remember the first time we watched fireworks together? I think that was practically our first date …' Xeph huffed and cuddled closer into Ridge, trying to ignore the fact he had lost all feeling to his feet 5 minutes ago.

'I remember. I feel asleep on you and then went into denial about how comfortable you were.' All around them the sky lit up with brightly coloured fireworks, each burning brightly for a second before fading back into the dark night sky. Xeph supposed it was poetically beautiful but the only beautiful thing he could see was Ridge, cheeks glowing in the cold as his face was highlighted in flashes of reds and greens and blues. 'I can't feel my feet any more …'

Soft lips silenced him with a quick kiss, pressing gently into the hinge of his jaw. ‘Oh stop complaining you, you can snuggle up with me can’t you?’

'Yes but Ridge it's  _cold.’_  He returned the kiss quickly as Ridge wrapped his warm arms around him, rubbing at his limbs through his coat in an attempt to stimulate blood flow.

'Well I'm sorry for dragging you out here on a night like tonight but I wanted to watch the fireworks. Besides I thought it would awesome to bring in the new year on our bench. Speaking of which, what's the time? We have to be getting close now. ' He slipped his phone out of his pocket and checked the screen carefully for a moment. 'Told you … 11:57pm … Just three more minutes then I'll take you back inside to the warmth.'

'It's not just the warmth … There's so many better things we could be doing with a night together instead of freezing our extremities off. What about the work party?' They both caught each others eye for a moment before shuddering and laughing. 'Well maybe not that but you get the idea.'

A long slender finger prodded him through his coat. ‘Hey! I try and go all romantic on you  and you just want to go inside? Next time I won’t bother,  we can just curl up by the fire with eggnog.’

'Sounds perfect.'

'How did I know you would say that hm? Always so cranky Xepphie … You need to loosen up a bit more!' He rolled his eyes at the horrible nickname before casting his gaze up into the dark sky filled with the blinding flashes of fireworks, cuddling closer to Ridge again.

'I'm not cranky. I just prefer to be warm and actually have feeling in my toes.'

'Ssh, don't worry it's the last minute, we can do this. Better be thinking of your resolution.' They stared up at the night sky for a moment as a countdown began to echo faintly around the city, everyone stopping and staring at their clocks and watches, waiting for the coming in of the new year.

'Come on Xeph let's join in … Six! Five! Four! Three!' Xeph groaned and swatted at Ridge's obnoxious grin before a warm hand caught his chin, tilting his face upwards as Ridge murmured against his lips. 'One.'

The city exploded into noise, everyone cheering as the sky was lit up as bright as day for a split second, hundreds of fireworks all booming together. But none of that mattered to Xeph as Ridge caught his lips with soft kisses before slowly easing his tongue inside, a warm hand slipping into his dark hair, leaving Xeph breathless and his mind with only the thought of Ridge. He supposed it was as good a resolution as any.

They parted once the need for air grew too great, panting in gulps of the crisp night air, lips swollen and chests heaving. They stared at eachother for a moment, silly grins plastered across their faces before Ridge leaned forward and scooped Xeph into his arms who definitely did _not_  squeal and burst out laughing, standing smoothly as he carried Xeph back to the car.

'Come on you, lets get you home and warm so I can show you how to _really_ celebrate the new year.’ He tried to ignore Ridge’s wink as his cheeks blushed hotly, burning against the cold air, arms still looped carefully around Ridge’s neck as he was carried through the empty park, back towards warmth and promises.

Xeph truly loved Ridge.

**Tuesday 14th of February**

**‘** Ridge this is hardly the most romantic place you could drag me to on Valentines day.’ He frowned, eyes gazing out of the thawing park, the first buds of green scattered over bare limbed trees showing that Spring was finally coming. He pulled his jacket a little closer around him, frown deepening as Ridge chuckled, nuzzling into his neck with a stubborn insistence, despite Xeph’s constant complaints that they were in public, couldn’t Ridge save it for when they were at home and away from prying eyes?

'I know it's not exactly a fancy restaurant or a theatre or the most romantic place in the city but it's peaceful here. And as a very beautiful man once told me 'it holds good memories', which I think is very important on a day like today.' Xeph rolled his eyes and hid further inside his jacket. Despite the changes in the park marking that Spring was finally coming, a bitter wind still rushed past them, creeping down his collar until his skin prickled with goosebumps. He had given his presents to Ridge earlier, a personalised coffee mug, two tickets to see some 24 hour endurance car race that Ridge had been babbling about for positively ages, and a sly wink accompanied by the whispered promise of something to look forward to later. Ridge had hummed and chuckled as he always did, pulling Xeph closer into a crushing hug and kissing him senseless, thanking him until Xeph had finally squirmed away laughing. He had looked expectantly at Ridge, who had simply told him he was taking him somewhere and he should probably put some clothes on if he didn't want to catch a horrible cold. Which was how Xeph had found himself bundled up on a cold bench on  _Valentines Day_. Ridge was not scoring well so far.

He felt the bench creak slightly as a quick kiss pressed into what little skin was not covered by clothes, a murmured reassurance he would return reaching his ears. He huffed angrily, watching his retreating figure sauntering along the path, annoyed that Ridge was wasting one of his days off work by freezing to death on a park bench when they could put their time to a  _much_ better use. His eyes slipped closed as he ignored the chilly breeze, silently swearing that if Ridge wasn’t back in 5 minutes he was going back to the office and no force on Earth would be able to stop hi-

'Xeph, I'd like you to meet your Valentines Day present …' He frowned, but obeyed Ridge's smooth tones and opened his eyes, just in time to see a tiny bundle of golden fur launch itself at him.

He definitely  _didn’t_ scream. Definitely.

Ridge burst out into laughter, one hand still loosely clasping the end of a lead, as he doubled over, laughs echoing through the empty park. A tiny pink tongue slathered drool across his cheek, paws pushing down the collar of his jacket so that the cool air could slip in.

‘ _Ridge!_ ' He stopped and scooped up the yapping  _thing_ , cradling it gently as he perched himself on the bench again.

'Oh your face Xepphie … That was priceless …' Xeph scowled, adjusting his ruffled clothes before sending a cool glare in Ridge's direction.

'Please tell me you are not giving me a  _puppy_ of all things.’ Ridge pouted, bottom lip protruding childishly as he held the  _still_  barking dog defensively.

'And why shouldn't I? It's cute and unique, just like you.'

'Don't try and play it off with compliments Ridge. It's hairy and noisy and messy and ruins things. Now go and put it back from wherever you found it.' He watched Ridge falter, the tiny dog whining in response. Xeph breathed. Calm. Very calm.

'Tell me you haven't bought it.' Golden eyes turned away sheepishly. 'Oh Notch Ridge?! What were you thinking? We're not ready to look after a puppy! You can barely look after yourself!'

'I just wanted to see the look on your face … I didn't really think …' Xeph sighed.

'You never do.'

'Maybe I can take it back to a shelter?'

'No, no, don't be silly it's far too young. It looks like we're going to have to keep it and look after it properly.' He watched Ridge's face light up, the puppy's big brown eyes staring up at him adoringly, stumpy tail wagging back and forth.

'Really?! We can keep it! Oh Xeph you are a saint for putting up with me … I'm sorry … I'll make this up to you … And I'll look after it properly, cleaning and walking and feeding. Everything.' He lifted the ball of fur up proudly, carefully nuzzling at its head. 'I hereby welcome Ridge Junior into the family!'

'You had bette- What?!' Xeph wanted to scream. 'Ridge we can't call it Ridge Junior. Plus I think you'll find it's a female.' Ridge's face crumpled, shoulders hunching into a sulk and he stared at Xeph. He really was like a four year old sometimes.

'Fine. What do you think we should call it?'

'Lily.'

'Lily?'

'Lily.'

'That's … Alright I suppose.' The puppy yipped quietly, almost as if it was agreeing with Ridge. 'Lily it is. Alternatively known as Ridge Junior.' Xeph shook his head, tentatively stretching out a hand to pet the little creature's downy fur, surprised as it barked softly and nuzzled into his hand, showering him in love and affection. Remarkably like Ridge.

'Yes. Well. Thank you for the worst present ever, I hope you enjoy it.' He snuggled back into his coat, leaving the puppy to Ridge before a long finger poked him sharply in the ribs.

'Hey, don't go to sleep! I haven't shown you your real present yet.' Real present? Who got a dog as a fake presen- Ridge. He prised his eyelids apart, watching as Ridge carefully handed him a heavy, chunky rectangle, wrapped painstakingly in white tissue paper. Xeph opened it carefully, barely disguising his gasp of awe as he revealed the smooth leather cover, fingertips running carefully over the golden inlay.

'Ridge …'

'It's a first edition of 'The Ragged Trousered Philanthropist'. I know you like that book, I keep finding it half read in the library, so I had one shipped in for you. Then rebound because the cover was suffering a bit. Do you like it?' He could barely speak. Ridge had done this for him … Notch knew how much it had cost to get all of this …

'It's beautiful Ridge … Thank you …' He leaned across and fluttered a kiss across Ridge's smiling lips, before carefully opening the book, breathing in its smell, thumbing through to where a leather bookmark had been slipped inside.

His heart nearly stopped.

Embedded into the bookmark was a simple silver band,  _I love you_ engraved on the inside in a flowing, cursive script.

'R-Ridge?' He felt the blood drain from his face. Now? Really- He was- _Now?_   

'Oh Xeph …' Was he chuckling? About  _this?_ 'I'm not asking. Not just yet at least. This is just a promise ring, to give you my word that I  _will_  ask one day, when the time is right. Until then, this shows my undying love to you.’ He furiously blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over his lashes. How could he have ever thought badly of Ridge or called him unromantic? He was the most thoughtful person Xeph knew and his car race tickets suddenly felt insignificant compared to what Ridge was giving him. He carefully slipped on ring, admiring the way it sat snugly against his finger, gleaming in the pale sun, before lifting his gaze to meet Ridge’s.

'I don't know what to say …'

'Don't say anything … Just kiss me …' He scowled at Ridge's awful accent before giving in and capturing his lips firmly, showing him what he couldn't say with words. They finally broke apart, panting a little as a goofy grin spread itself across Ridge's swollen lips.

'Thank you … For everything …' Ridge shrugged and gently petted the neglected puppy, rising to stand before gesturing for Xeph to do the same.

'Don't thank me Xeph, I just wanted to show you that I love you. And apparently I succeeded.' Xeph gathered his things before standing and linking arms with Ridge, who began to lead them away. 'Now we really must get home. I forgot I reserved us a table at the Sandbank for tonight. I didn't want to make you cook on Valentines Day, but it does mean dressing up so we might want to return home. Not that I'm complaining … You always look positively edible in a suit …' Xeph laughed and shook his head at Ridge's smirk, the ring deliciously heavy on his hand as they strolled away from the bench. He would have to do something pretty big to repay Ridge for all of this …

He really,  _really_ loved Ridge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday, 12th of July**

Xeph sat back on the cracked wood of the bench, pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned the page of the latest novel he was currently engrossed in, ignoring the bright sun that beat down on him. He paused long enough to glance over the top and sigh. Ridge was still gambolling about in the grass with Ridge Junior, or as she was properly known Lily, annoyingly orange frisbee whizzing about in front of the bubbling fountain as Lily bounded after it, golden fur shining in the bright sunlight. Ridge leapt about after her, smiling and laughing, sleeves rolled up as he careered about, already looking bronzed by the sun. Some men just had it all … Xeph sighed again before returning to his book, barely noticing the frisbee float gracefully into the water, and the barking bundle of fur that lept after it. He did however feel the water seeping through his shoes a moment later, glancing down to see Lily depositing a soaking frisbee on to his feet before yipping at him happily, Ridge laughing his ass off in the background. He sighed for the third time that minute, carefully slipping his bookmark into the book and placing it down on the bench before picking up the soggy toy.

‘Oh brilliant. Now my shoes are wet.’ Ridge splashed water at him from the fountain, showering him in tiny cool droplets.

‘Lighten up Xeph! It’ll dry in this weather. Besides, Lily’s right. We drag you out on this gorgeous day and all you do is sit here and  _read_. I can’t take you anywhere.’ Ridge knelt down and petted Lily, both of them giving him their best puppy eyes, with Ridge’s working significantly better compared to the actual puppy. He rolled his eyes but stood, hands still clasped around the wet plastic.

‘Fine. Honestly you two. I don’t know who’s cuter. Come on Lily!’

‘Ridge Junior!’

‘Ridge how many times, she is female and not your child. Come on Lily, let’s leave the bad man alone …’ He took off, puppy bounding along beside him, eyes fixed on the frisbee. Skidding to a halt, he sent the toy flying into the woods with a flick of his wrist, watching proudly as it soared through the clear blue skies, Lily already chasing after it with a happy bark.

Familiar strong warm arms wrapped around his waist and he leant back into the embrace, soft lips trailing across his neck.

'Ridge there's other people around …'

'Then let them stare. I should be allowed to show my love for you anywhere I like.' Xeph huffed but tilted his neck to allow Ridge better access, biting back a moan as Ridge sucked lightly at the hinge of his jaw before nipping carefully down his pale flesh. They barely noticed Lily bounding up to them, frisbee clutched proudly in her mouth, inquisitive brown eyes watching them with concern. She paused, dropping the frisbee with a whine, still staring up at the pair, before leaping with a yip at Xeph's legs, gently head butting him. Xeph sighed. It was like having a child. He gently removed Ridge from his neck with a quick peck to his cheek and a quick murmur of 'We'll continue this later.' before squatting down to Lily and retrieving the frisbee again. Ridge gave a similar whine at his efforts being rejected, still trying to tug Xeph back into his embrace as he bent down and petted Lily's soft fur.

‘Good girl, Lily, who’s a good girl?’ He smirked slightly as he heard Ridge huff behind him, no doubt expensive shoes scuffing at the grass as he sulked.

‘Sometimes I wonder who you love more, me or her.’ He chuckled, shaking his head as he stood before sending the frisbee flying again, waiting for Lily to bound away before spinning around and capturing Ridge’s lips in a kiss.

‘Serves you right for getting her in the first place …’ He looked up into those deep golden eyes, staring into them for a moment before stepping away. ‘Remind me what we are doing here again Ridge? We shouldn’t be wasting time out here when there is still so much to do with the moving vans …’

‘It’s not my fault you insisted on bringing half your house with you now is it?’

‘And it’s not as if you don’t have room for it all!’ Ridge laughed, pecking him on the lips as Lily came bounding back, sweeping the puppy into his arms as she yipped happily. ‘Besides, some of that stuff is important to me. Well, a lot of that stuff.’

‘I know, I know … I’m not complaining really … I just don’t want you stress about this whole thing too much … I know what you’re like …’ Xeph couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Ridge, gathering his book and Lily’s lead as they set off back down the pathway leading away from the park bench. ‘I just want everything to go smoothly, and then you can move in and then I get to see you everyday and then I can tell you you’re beautiful every day and then …’

Xeph rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly as a smile played on his lips, Ridge’s words floating up towards the blinding sun as all three of them meandered through the green park.

Xeph was positive he loved Ridge.

**Saturday, 27th of October**

It was cold. Again. The wind was bitter and biting, sending icy tendrils to chase after the shivers running down his spine. His teeth chattered and his skin prickled into goosebumps, reminding him again that this was his least favourtie time of the year. He snuggled deeper inside the large coat  that hung around his shoulders, burying his nose into his scarf as soft chuckles reached his ears. A strong arm was slung around his shoulder, annoyingly heavy and warm, only serving to prove how cold Xeph was.

He really didn’t like this season.

‘You look like a grumpy kitten all bundled up like that Xeph …’ He scowled behind his coat, cold wind ruffling his hair as he turned stiffly to glare at Ridge, his only response a smirk and a quick press of soft lips into his forehead. He huffed, sniffing slightly, but couldn’t stop the small smile that crept its way onto his lips. ‘I know you’re smiling under there …’ He rolled his eyes. Ridge.

‘You know me too well … ‘ A warm hand entwined it’s fingers in his, tugging him along gently as Ridge turned and winked obnoxiously.

‘I should hope I do …’ They walked quietly for a moment, feet thudding softly along the winding path that ran through a familiar park, filled with quiet birdsong and bare trees, the last few dry leaves falling softly from the branches as their friends were crunched underfoot and lay in piles of reds and golds and browns. Xeph knew this park like the back of his hand by now, every step bringing back memories of all the happy hours they had spent here together, laughing and whiling away time under the golden sun. This park was special to them, their own sacred place that held so much for them. It was odd, this place had even brought them together, back when it had been piled with snow and steamy breaths, back when Ridge had just been the annoying stranger who had interrupted his 20 minutes of peace everyday. So much had changed since then, and yet through it all Xeph had had one of the happiest years of his life, and it was all because of the ridiculously perfect man who had somehow waltzed into his life and turned it upside down. He didn’t deserve him, didn’t deserve any of what had happened to him, but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mou-

‘You must be thinking pretty hard … Those little lines have appeared on your forehead …’ A thumb brushed across his skin, a  bright smile filling his vision. He sighed, scuffing his feet slightly as they rounded the last bend in the path, emerging from the trees into the little opening filled with a bubbling fountain and a lonely park bench, old wood warped and cracked with time. He smiled slightly at the familiar sight, heading over towards it automatically before warm arms snuck around his waist, spinning him around until he was crushed against Ridge’ chest, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips as he laid his head on Ridge’s shoulder, peppering his cheek with soft kisses. They stayed like that for a moment, caught in a bubble outside time, wrapped tightly in each others arms.

‘You know what day it is today don’t you?’ Xeph sighed and pressed a final kiss to his cheek.

‘I’m not a complete idiot Ridge …’ He felt him chuckle for a moment, shoulder shaking slightly as russet hair tickled against the side of his face.

‘I know, I know. I knew I could count on you not to forget our one year anniversary.’ Xeph rolled his eyes.

‘How romantic Ridge. Actually I have your present at home.’ He heard Ridge gasp dramatically but he ignored it, nuzzling in closer to the warm skin of his neck.

‘Oh really~? Well, I wanted to give you mine now. That is why I dragged you out here today, I just hope you like it.’ He nipped slightly at his neck before brushing tender kisses over the skin again, murmuring

‘Really? Now?’ He fiddled nervously with the promise ring sitting heavily on his finger, twirling it repetitively as he tried to soothe his nerves.

‘Yes … I … Er …’ He watched Ridge fish around inside his trousers for a moment, before his long fingers gracefully produced a small red velvet box.

Ridge never failed to make his heart stop.

He watched him as he swept gracefully down on to one knee, flipping open the catch to reveal two rings, a sun and a moon, joined together, nestled in a sea of creamy velvet. His heart thudded, sending blood roaring through his ears as his vision swam, blurring with tears.

‘I know this is a little out of the blue, but I felt like the time was right and I couldn’t just leave you wearing that promise ring forever now could I? And I thought, well it’s been a year since I first saw that gorgeously grumpy man hunched over on that bench and a year since I first realised love at first sight really does exist, and I wanted to show that love to you right now, and what better way to do it than this. So what I suppose I’m really asking is …’ He watched Ridge close his eyes and take a deep breath, his heart threatening to rip itself from his chest. There was an unbearable moment of silence.

'Will you marry me?'

Four words that brought so much back, a whole year of memories, every second flashing gloriously bright for a moment. He looked down at Ridge from behind a blurry wall of unshed tears, and gently prised him to his feet ignoring his confused expression.

'It's easier to kiss you like this. Besides, I don't want you of all people, lowering yourself for me. Not someone so important.' A huge smile broke out over Ridge's face, a splitting grin spread from ear to ear as he looked at Xeph expectantly. He paused for a moment, frowning at why Ridge was looking at him like an adopted puppy before it clicked and he laughed, head nodding as he reached out and slipped on the moon ring, fitting it snugly above his promise ring. 'Oh Ridge … Yes, yes … Of course I will, yes!' He carefully took the other half of the ring and slipping it on to Ridge's slender finger as he swept him up into his arms, kissing him with every cell in his body.

Xeph thought back to Mr Annoyingly Perfect, so very long ago now, before looking down at the man who was babbling away like a nervous teen, his strong arms wrapped around him.

He was still annoying perfect. But Xeph loved him for it.

It had been a wonderful year.

~

Somewhere nestled into a city is a park bench. It sits by the fountain in the centre of the park that is hidden in amongst the towering skyscrapers that look like great shards of glass reaching up towards the clouds. To most people it is a very unremarkable bench. It sits there, by the fountain in the park, every day, watching as the busy inhabitants of the city walk past, or jog past or even hold hands and sit on the edge of the fountain. But to two people, this bench is the most important place in the world, a place of beginnings, of shared memories and of love. To them it isn’t unremarkable. To them it is the most ordinarily extraordinary park bench.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, my wonderful friend Colbalt is actually drawing this [here](http://oextra.thecomicseries.com) and I would love it if you could check out her comic. 
> 
> Thank you! ♥


End file.
